


Ghost Assassin

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Assassins, Curses, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story is about a girl who, with the help of friends both old and new, searches for the fabled treasure of the ancients which may hold the cure for the curse that has left her with a year to live.





	

#  Prologue 

#####  So I got the idea for this story while listening to the song "Ghost Assassin" by Maduk "which kind of explains the title". Also probably going to change things as I go along so readers input would be great.

######  The crumbling exterior and the filth-encrusted interior only helped to affirm that it had been centuries since anyone, man or beast, had dared to walk the halls this once great fortress. The bodies that could be found throughout the site seemed to tell another tale. One of countless people who risked there live trying to claim the treasure of the ancient kings and queens. A fabled treasure that was rumored to be hidden somewhere within the walls of this ghostly place. Many claim that the ghosts of those who died trying to steal the treasure are trapped within the walls of the castle, forced to guard it from others who dare to trespass in that tomb of a castle.


End file.
